


family

by PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce/pseuds/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce
Summary: They're a family, no matter what anyone thinks.





	

They've been talking about this for months now. Married and happy, it was time to start thinking about something else, something bigger and beautiful that would change everything but in the best possible way. Now was one of those moments when they were talking about kids, smiling at each other, thinking about having a family together.

"It's been a while since we got married, sometimes I still can't believe it," said Robert, gaze fixed on Aaron's ring.

"I know, sometimes I think we're still meeting in barns," he smiles lazily.

"Ya know...I've been thinking-" started Robert, being abruptly interrupted by a sad-looking Liv. "What's wrong, Liv?" asked Aaron while she sat between them on the couch.

"You're leaving me behind. I know for sure," started with a pout on her swollen lips "you'll find a good-looking, beautiful and lovely baby and leave the freaking teenager behind. And, you know..." continued as Robert and Aaron exchanged incredulous smiles, 'she's so cute' on their minds "I get it, I'll move on, you're not that important either. I can live on my own and-"

Robert shut her up.

"Oh, god, Liv. I thought you were smarter than this," he joked "you are our family. If we ever bring home a child, you'll be the one waiting for us. You're not going anywhere, at least 'till you find a house of your own and start telling us you're too old to still live with us," explained Robert "I'm seeing those hard time ahead of us, God, I feel bad for our future-selves" whispered with a strange look on his face.

"I can't believe you actually think that low of us, after all this time" added Aaron "Like Robert said, we're a family. You don't leave you're family behind, ok? Get that in your stubborn head".

"But I'm always giving problems and maybe they'll be better tha-"

"Don't even end that sentence" interrupted Robert.

"You're perfect, honestly" answered Aaron.

"And you'll be an awesome auntie" told Robert "with all these wrinkles on your face" he touched her face on multiple places as she tried to take him off of her.

"I'll be their sister, shut up. I'm too young for 'auntie this' or 'auntie that', Robert, shut up" but she was sincerely smiling and Robert knew he did right.

"We'll be happy, the three of us, because we're family. Three, ok? Learn to count, Liv."

"Shut up"

No, she didn't have tears on her eyes, _i said shut up robert, god please kill me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language y [there should be an 'and' see? this is so difficult] the 'g' on my keyboard is broken, so bear with me.  
> Any mistakes about anything, please tell me and i'd gladly change it <3  
> Also please(? tell me if there's any misspelled word, thanks


End file.
